Love Conquers Time
by Daxwren
Summary: This is a AU Hijack story that takes place during WW2. Warnings inside. They use experiments to defy Germany and it's laws.
1. Chapter 1

New fanfic AU Hijack

This story came to me in a dream and I thought," What good fanfic material." There are a few warnings, first there is slash with hints of M-PREG . So if you don't like don't read. Second there is a couple of underage moments. I don't support underage sex by any means. In this story they don't either but they change that. Third, this is a first for me. It will probably only be 4 chapters and a prologue and epilogue. Finally this is a WW2 AU fic and there will be some offensive things said to keep up this AU era authentic, so sorry ahead of time if I offend anyone. I don't own the characters, Dreamworks do. I own the plot however. Sorry for lengthy authors note.

Update: fleshed out more details. Next update on January 27 if all goes according to plan.

Prologue

The year is 1943 in Burgess, Germany where there exists a special school for training the elite soldiers for battle in WW2. It is where secret experiments with changing ones appearance via mead. In this school, emotions are considered unacceptable. A boy of 17 and a boy of 12 end up falling in love and defying Germany's law of homosexuality. The story begins

Chapter 1

Jackson Overland Frost was just getting up for a day. "Another boring day at this school." He was at a school to train super soldiers the art of war. They were trained to fly the new aircraft, hand on hand combat, and how to wield different types of weapons from guns to crossbows. They were also taught to shed positive emotions. He had been shipped off to the school a year ago. In that time, he had become one of the top students in his age group of 17-19 yr olds.

His snow white hair and dark blue eyes made him high gossip among staff and other students because many thought he was a Jew, which he wasn't. He was however a closeted gay guy, which would mean instant death. He hadn't found anyone he cared for. Yet.

His father North was the principal of the school. He almost looked looked like St. Nicholas with. His mother didn't want him at home because her status as a nazi was threatened by Jack's Jewish looks. Jack wanted to find love, even though positive emotion was frowned upon.

Jack had just been called to the assembly hall by North to introduce the new 12 yr old recruits. Each of the older kids got 1 kid to look after until they were 14 or they graduated. The older kids job was to slowly teach them to shed positive emotions so that they would be better soldiers on the battlefield. They believed that positive emotions would hinder them on the battlefield because without positive emotions, they didn't have emotional chains like love or friendship which could distract them in battle.

Jack was thinking,"Which kid will I get stuck with? Hopefully not a stubborn child." As the children filed in he said," Lame." "No good" "He looks to prideful"

Jack then saw the most innocent, cute looking kid with freckles and brown messy hair who was skinny as a fishbone. North calls out the boys name," Hiccup Horrendous Haddock lll." Jack then thinks,"Wow, he is the cutest looking kid here, I really hope North picks me! He also looks like he will be a decent challenge. Not to stubborn, but not already broken." North sees his sons glint in his eyes and decides to give Hiccup to Jack instead of Pitchner.

"Hiccup your new caretaker is Jackson Frost. Jackson take good care of him as you teach him the ways of war." North knew of Jackson's homosexuality and didn't care. He did care that in that glint in his eyes was a flicker of lust. In Germany, homosexuals were bad enough, but underage sex as well. Not good. North thought," I see that Jackson is going to fall in love with that little Hiccup. I hope he is careful. Maybe he will discover the secondary use of the appearance changing mead?"

The mead was developed with unique compounds that allowed any human to change their features like hair color, eye color, etc. So they could copy prisoners of war, but they could also use the mead to age if they so desired by adding an extra ingredient, a substance called dragons blood (no not real blood) which was stored in a cave about a half a mile from the school. The feature change only lasted 24 hrs, but the aging was permanent. Plus at the time unknown, if a male used the mead to age, it had a side effect of the guys creating female reproductive organs minus the vagina.

Jackson Frost went up and said." Hey my name is Jackson Frost, I am your new tutor on how to become a Super Soldier. First, lights out at 10. Second, You will sleep on the bunk above me. Third, no showing too many positive emotions. I will tell you more as you need to know them." Jack was starting to think he couldn't and wouldn't break this kid when the kid just smiled and said," My name is Hiccup and I understand, but can we at least be friends?" Jackson hesitated because that request already broke rule number 3 but Jack didn't care and said," Sure, but don't try to show it okay?" Hiccup smiled even bigger and said,"Okay,thanks." Jack then thought," Why is this kid making my heart beat so fast?"

How was my first chapter? Reviews would be awesome. Constructive critism too as well. If any wants to be a beta reader for this story, then PM me. Well til next time.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jackson's alarm had gone off letting him know of the day of teaching had begun.

Hiccup was still quietly asleep above him. Jackson got up and started to shake Hiccup awake. "Hey Hiccup time to wake up and starting teaching you the ways of a soldier buddy." Hiccup groggily said Okay and started getting ready. Jackson got a closer look at his figure. He was really skinny, but Jack saw that age would make him a handsome man and wished Hiccup was older. The freckles were a defining feature that he loved. Unbeknownst to Jack Hiccup was checking him out as well, but not in a sexual manner yet like Jack. He thought that his snow white hair was cool, plus his muscular build from all the training he had received was aww inspiring and Hiccup hoped he would one day look like Jack so his father back home would be proud.

Stoick the Vast was a high ranking Nazi General. He had sent Hiccup to the camp hoping he would become like himself. A pride to the Haddock name. Stoicks current location was at one of the many concentration camps that was genociding Jews at an alarming rate. His hatred for Jews stem from a Jewish doctor who failed to save his wife Valka from birth complications. Also the fact that Hiccup was tormented by a Jewish bully when he was 5 years old for liking mytical creatures, especially dragons, and believed they were real. The bully had seriously hurt Hiccup both mentally and physically. Hence why Stoick quickly joined Hilters nazi regimine.

Stoick also had a feeling his son was gay because Hiccup had asked him about his wet dream and why a guy with snow white hair was the main star in the dream. Stoick suprisingly didn't care who his son fell in love with gender or age wise. It was the hair color which was a shade lighter than blonde, a common trait of Jews that bothered him. He hoped that the homosexual fear was eliminated (unbeknownst to most people, Hilter actually didn't care about homosexuals, but he wouldn't correct people because his genocidal bloodlust was too strong at the time)

Hiccup was not aware at the time, but Jack was the guy that appeared in his dreams. He was really admiring Jack, but for the life of he couldn't understand why he was blushing so hard. Plus his little heartbeat was beating faster than a bullet and he didn't understand why. Little did Hiccup know but the guy in front of him was his future lover.

Jack starts talking to Hiccup on their way down to breakfast," Okay first we go down to the Mess Hall for some food. Breakfast is at 6 am to 8 am. Lunch is 11 am to 1pm. Dinner is 6 to 8. No food can leave the Mess Hall, but water or drinks can leave as long as they are in your canteen. You will sit with me at my table. Questions?" Hiccup asks why he sounds so serious. Jack says,"I am putting on a facade that I am emotionless. I don't want people to know I kept my positive emotions. You should try to do the same my little Hic." Hiccup then blushes at his new nickname. They arrive at the Mess Hall when Aster comes to Jack and says," Jack, North wants you in his office now." Jack says okay and asks Aster to help Hiccup get breakfast and Aster nods and takes Hiccup towards the food line. Jack then starts his walk down the hall towards North's office.

He arrives at his office and knocks. Gruff "Come in" is heard. Jack walks in and sees North who says,"Ah Jack, just who I wanted to see. Sit down. Good. Now let's discuss your new charge?" Jack says honestly for North is one of only 4 people there who knew he didn't throw his emotions away," You noticed I'm already starting to fall in love with him?" North nods. "But he is too young, I will see the man he becomes, but with 5 yrs apart we can never be. Last night I heard him moaning my name. I almost molested him this morning he was so adorable. Father what do I do?" North replies," Well make sure no one finds out that you have fallen in love with him. As for his age difference, you figure that out. I will give you a hint... Blood of the Night Fury." Jack replies," What the fuck? What does that mean?" North only replies," Use the academic part of your training to figure out what that means, once you do, return to me and I will tell you more. You must work for love, my little snowflake." Jack nods.

Meanwhile in the Mess Hall. Aster was talking to Hiccup," So what do you think of Jack? Is he a good tutor and helper?" Hiccup replied that he was perfect," and also he is the most serious person I have ever met." Aster thinks that this kid has feelings for his Frosty friend. Aster already knew of Jacks preference in gender plus his feelings towards Hiccup, but hasn't told Jack he knows yet. He chooses to remain ignorant and continues talking," Well that shows he is a good teacher, but I don't think he is as emotionless as your saying." Hiccup gulps and starts to shake a little. Aster sees this and whispers," It's okay ankle biter, I know of Jack keeping his emotions. So don't worry. If you need someone other than Jack to talk to, I'm here." Hiccup replies," Thanks" Just as the most positive emotion void person walks up to their table. It's Pitchner Kozmotis Black.

Here is my second chapter. Sorry if it isn't high quality or quantity. I am starting to get a sinus infection. Ugh. But this is chapter 2. Please some reviews. If we get 7 reviews, I will make the next chapter worth while. Thanks again for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Pitch starts talking," So this is the recruit that was supposed to be mine. I guess I'm glad I didn't get stuck with the talking fishbone." Hiccup just acted like he didn't hear that. Aster starts to get a little angry," Mind your own business Pitch. Nobody asked for your opinionated insults." Pitch replies," Oh excuse me, didn't mean to ruffle your fur kangaroo." Aster got the nickname kangaroo because he was one of the best jumpers in the school, which jumping over trenches was important for a soldier to know. Jack then returns," Pitch why don't you go somewhere else and stop bugging us while we eat. I sure appreciate it." Pitch then loses his smirk and gets irritated," Well, I guess I will leave the Jew, the Fishbone, and the Kangaroo alone for now." Jack says how original. Pitch walks away. Aster then asks if he can talk to Jack later and Jack nods.

Jack then talks to Hiccup," Well breakfast is over and your first class is War Strategies 101. Remember to pay attention and act emotionless as possible. I have a free period, but I'm going to the library for research." Hiccup said okay. Jack then walks Hiccup to class, then heads to the library for research on "Blood of the Night Fury". Jack arrives at the library and gets to work on his research on the quote. He runs across absolutely nothing of the quote. He did find a book on mythology talking about mythical creatures. In the dragons chapter there was a breed of dragon called the "Night Fury". So the blood meant dragons blood, which sounded familiar to Jack. Just as he headed towards the books on dragons blood, His free period was over. He walked towards Hiccup's class to pick him up.

Meanwhile in Hiccup's class. The teacher Mr. Alvin was teaching the kids the basic strategies. Hiccup is so bored with Mr. Alvin when Scott "Snotlout" Ferguson starts talking to Hiccup," Hey fishbone, what are you doing here wasting the teachers time. You are a disgrace to this school and to Mister Frost." Snotlout was 15 and had a huge crush on Jack, but wouldn't admit it because of 1 homosexuality fear and 2 because of him having to act emotionless. Snotlout had seen how Jack was responding to Hiccup and he didn't like it. Mr. Alvin then Snotlout to pay attention. Mr. Alvin was just getting on the point on what avoid in hand vs hand combat when the bell went off. Hiccup picked up his book and headed for the door. He sees Jack waiting outside and holds back a smile, but secretly is beaming inside plus something he hadn't felt before. He didn't know what it was, but his dick was starting to stiffen. Hiccup had starting falling in love with Jack.

Duh duh duhhhh. Cliffhangers super suck don't they. Also sorry for the delay and short chapter, just got over a bout of Bronchitis. I was hoping for reviews, guess the good stuff will happen next chapter. Now I want opinions, who should expose their love, Pitch, Snotlout, or an OC? Please reviews with your opinions on who should expose them.


End file.
